heroesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nathaniel Grant
Adam Winters was a human turned Q who knows about the various characters as works of fiction. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Nigh-Omnipotence:' Adam is immensely powerful. The individual powers, he showed include, but are not limited to: :*'Nigh-Omniscience:' Adam possesses vast knowledge about various universes. :*'Supernatural perception/senses:' Adam has supernatural perception; as he was constantly aware of where Travis Grady, Lisa Garland, Alessa Gillespie, Harry Mason, Cheryl/Heather Mason, Cybil Bennett, James Sunderland, Laura, Douglas Cartland, Henry Townshend, Eileen Galvin, Walter Sullivan, Alex Shepherd, Elle Holloway, James Wheeler, Murphy Pendleton, Anne Marie Cunningham, Howard Blackwood, monsters and the Order members were at all times. He also has enhanced senses of sight, smell, taste, hearing and touch. :*'Reality warping:' Adam has the power to alter reality to his will, whether it be by making objects or living beings appear out of thin air, or by reshaping objects into something else entirely, or by creating unreal dimensions and large time loops. :*'Telekinesis:' Adam has the ability to move or otherwise exert force on objects or people from a distance and without physical contact. He often used gesture or other forms of bodily motion. He also used it with some form of mental effort, as well as with strong emotion. :*'Supernatural strength:' Adam has superhuman physical strength that is strong enough to threw a grown man through a wall with little effort. :*'Power granting:' Adam can grant himself various powers, abilities and skills. These include the following, which are: ::*'Gallifreyan powers:' Adam has the powers of regeneration, telepathy, mental manipulation and hypnosis. ::*'Force powers:' Adam has the powers of mind probe, mind trick, psychometry, taming beasts, force vision, force deflection, force jump, force speed and force lightning. ::*'Hydrokinesis:' Adam can manipulate and control water. He can heal most wounds and cure most poisons when in contact with water, as well as control water to a very high degree, letting him control 10,000 gallons of water and make it explode, or use it to grab something. He does not get wet if submerged in water, unless he wants to. He can also harden water into an almost solid shape. He can use this power to walk on water, by increasing the surface tension of the water to the point where it is solid enough for him to stand on, and water constructs. He has created a strong water shield on two occasions, he hardened the water into giant hands that followed and imitated the movements of his own hands. ::*'Technopathy:' Adam can work with or without contact with electronics. He has been able to access the technology of broken items as well as working items. He can identify even the slightest signals in technology and uses electronics around him for tracking purposes. He can also control a computer without actually touching it and control systems at short range, but he needs a communication device to affect more distant systems. He can order various systems to do things through his cell phone. He is able to trigger an alarm for poisonous gas and ordered the fire-suppression system to set off the sprinklers, using his phone to relay the commands. He can hack into many systems, create firewall protection around himself, and broadcast videos globally. ::*'Precognitive dreaming:' Adam has the power of precognitive dreaming. His dreams often came to him as cryptic, ambiguous visions, but his intellect enabled him to properly interpret them. ::*'Kryptonian powers:' Adam has the powers of solar energy absorption, super speed, super leaping, super breath, arctic breath, heat vision, x-ray vision, infrared vision, telescopic vision, microscopic vision and flight. ::*'Enhanced Original Vampire powers:' Adam has the powers of emotional control, enhanced emotions, mind compulsion, illusions, voice mimicry, psychic pain infliction and fangs. ::*'Archangel powers:' Adam has the powers of holy white light, sedation, dream walking, empathy, healing, astral projection, weather manipulation, pyrokinesis, thermokinesis, electokinesis, terrakinesis, biokinesis, molecular combustion and flight. ::*'Deletion:' Adam can delete obsolete or superseded programs by either erased from or recycled into the system. ::*'Chimera (Werewolf/Kitsune) powers:' Adam has the powers of super reflexes, aura manipulation, zoopathy, pain absorption, gold glowing eyes, claws, mutton chops, pointed ears and ridged brows. ::*'Shinigami powers:' Adam has the powers of :*'Teleportation:' Adam can teleport from one place to another, instantaneously, without occupying the space in between and even take others with him. :*'Apporting:' Adam has been able to summon angels, demons, reapers and pagan gods. He has also banished angels. :*'Chronokinesis:' Adam can travel forwards or backwards through time. He can also put others in time loops. :*'Dimensional travel:' Adam can travel to other dimensions and universes. :*'Shapeshifting:' Adam has the ability to shift his appearance at will, changing into anyone, make himself younger or older and take on a darker, more demonic appearance. :*'Invisibility:' Adam can turn himself invisible. :*'Supernatural concealment:' Adam is able to conceal himself from most beings. :*'Immortality:' Adam has an indefinitely long lifespan, and is unaffected by disease, toxins or time. He also doesn't require food, water, oxygen, or sleep. :*'Invulnerability:' Adam can't be killed by conventional weapon. Abilities *'Genius-level intellect/Master tactician/Master detective:' Adam possesses a very sharp mind, aware of to his surroundings, able to determine much of the events that transpired from it. He is extremely intelligence, as he quickly showed a natural understanding and quick capacity to learn. He is able to analyze environments and predict every inch of it. He is also a capable tactician, observation, forensic investigation, and inductive and deductive reasoning of the highest caliber. *'Expert scientist/Forensic expert:' Adam is a highly skilled forensics examiner. From a single glance of the crime scene, he can quickly determine much of the events that transpired. He has repeatedly been able to quickly analyze any given data and quickly form accurate theories on the given situation. *'Expert engineer:' Adam is a skilled engineer, creating a grapple gun. He has also created various other gadgets and weapons for himself and other people. *'Master hand-to-hand combatant/Martial artist:' Despite considerably skilled hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist, as he fought Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, Crowley, Castiel, Lucifer and Lucifer Morningstar, and proved to be not only able to easily match them but also overpower them. His lightsaber combat style shows advanced skill in Shii-Cho, Makashi, Soresu, Ataru, Shien, Niman and Juyo. *'Master marksman/Firearms:' Adam has shown high levels of skill in the use of his sidearm, and is a very skilled quick-draw and sharpshooter. *'Magic knowledge:' Adam is very skilled in occult and mystic arts. He has accumulated vast knowledge and skill of magic, mysticism, and the supernatural. He is well-versed in various words and phrases of multiple ancient languages, such as Latin, which he would usually chant while performing certain rituals or incantations. *'Multilingual:' Adam can perform spells in Italian so it can be presumed he know the language fluently. Weaknesses *'Q weapons:' They are powerful enough to injure or kill him. Equipment *'Cellphone:' Adam has a handheld mobile communication device that was turned into a superphone giving it the ability to communicate through time and space. *'Diary:' Adam keep a diary to write about his adventures various time, space and the multiverse. *'Hologram programs:' Adam has many different hologram programs, which are: *'Inventory:' Adam has an inventory of items that he may need for his investigations. The items he carried in his inventory are: *'Clothes:' Adam has worn various clothes and are the following, which are: *''Genesis:'' Adam owned a starship that has ablative generators, ablative hull armor, camouflage field, immersion shielding, multi-adaptive shielding, multi-spectrum shielding, regenerative shielding, shield generators, temporal shielding, unimatrix shielding, energy dissipator, phaser adapter, phaser cannons, locator beam, tractor beam, advanced long-range torpedoes, bio-molecular warheads, chroniton torpedoes, photon torpedoes, quantum torpedoes, transphasic torpedoes, chrono deflector, temporal grace, hyper-impulse drive, temporal displacement drive, transwarp drive, vortex drive, warp drive, temporal computer access and retrieval system, neural interface, voice interface, autopilot, navigational deflector, anti-gravity spiral, air corridor, cloaking device, cloister bell, isomorphic controls, metabolism detector, regeneration and telepathic translator. It also has various compartments, which are: Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Alive